


Scream Uncle

by orphan_account



Series: Dear Uncle [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Durincest, Foursome, M/M, Sex, Threesome, Triple Penetration, dub-con, dwalinxthorin, kilixfilixthorin, thorinxfili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin comes home to find his nephews waiting for him, ready to make good on their word. Dwalin sneaks in and joins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream Uncle

When night came, Thorin took leave to his room. Resting on the closed door behind him he sighed again from the hard days work.

He paid no attention at checking if his room was empty. Two hands pinned his shoulders to the wall, jerking him out of his daze. Fili held him down smirking seductively. “I hope your well prepared now uncle.”  
“YOU TWO DAMN….” Thorin’s shouting was cut off when Kili so quickly snuck in and slid his hand up Thorin’s arse to push the cloth between his cheeks and feeling the tilt. Thorin gasped remembering that was still there.

His nephews smirked and grinned wildly at him. He met their lustful eyes with hatred. “Uncle im amazed!” “Aye dear uncle you’ve been wanting this all day to keep it there!” Kili continued to rub his finger against the hilt through the cloth. Thorin lowered his head and grit his teeth.

Fili grinned as his uncle gave into them. But, Kili yelped, Thorin’s hand latched onto his nephews brown hair and clenched it in his fist. a glint of fear trickled down Fili’s spine. In a dark voice Thorin spoke as he glared at Fili, “Aulë will not save you now…” Fili gulped and his body quivered, taking a mistaken step back. Thorin took advantage and threw Kili into his brother, causing them both to fall to the floor.

“I will teach you to how to respect your king….” Thorin quickly snuck up behind Kili, who was laying ontop of Fili’s legs, and grabbed his ponytail jerking his head back harshly. Thorin bit into his nephews neck painfully. Kili yelped throwing his arms back trying to break free. Thorin used one hand to grasp both of Kili’s wrists and hold them opposite of where Thorin’s lips were on his neck.

Fili scrambled to his feet, slipping out from under Kili. “Will you abandon your brother?” Fili only replied with a smirk. “We’ve planned this for many months uncle…we are prepared to take you…” Fili made his move and spun around his uncle. Thorin attempted to meet his movements but Kili’s legs had crossed over the backs of his knees. Kili pulled against Thorin to keep him preoccupied with keeping Kili down.

Fili rushed behind Thorin and thrust his weight into Thorin’s hips with all the force he could muster, causing Thorin to topple over onto Kili. In a split movement he unlatched his uncles belt and ripped his trousers down to his knees, making it hard for his uncle to move. Thorin regained his control over his body after crashing down and hoisted his head up. Fili grabs the hilt quickly and starts ramming it in and out of his uncle.

Thorin’s control stolen away again and the motion rattled through his muscles and caused him to slowly fall back to Kili’s body. Kili took the opportunity to turn around to face Thorin before fell completely.

“Don’t fight it dear uncle, we’re hear to please you.” Kili smiles warmingly to his uncle. Thorin pants and groans making a failed attempt to refuse the pleasure delving against his prostate.

“You spoiled brats only want to please yourselves…” Thorin spouts back between groans and moans.

Fili leans over Thorins back, pressing against him. “Aye uncle, but we also want to please you…We want to hear what kind of sounds you can make when your body is at its limit…” Fili licks his uncles ear.

Kili looks at the state their in. “Brother, we are overdressed.” Fili looks down at the fact they still have their clothes on. “Aye brother, you first”

Fili wraps an arm around Thorins stomach and pulls him up, still pumping the hilt inside him. Thorin struggles to grasp his nephews arms in an attempt to stop him, but the thrusting inside his hole has drained all of his energy.

Kili quickly slides his shirt off and slips out from under Thorin. Removing his trousers with haste he moves beside Thorin and starts to undress him quickly. His hands skillfully removing Thorin’s clothes through all his struggles, leaving his pants for Fili to take care of.

Kili slides back under Thorin, and grabs his waist. Fili lets go of his uncle and feels his brothers hand slip over his to take over the hilt. Thorin’s head moaning on Kili’s shoulder. Fili removes his uncles trousers and tosses them aside.

Moving back to his uncle sliding his cock between his brother and his uncle so all three could feel their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Kili looks at Fili who nods to him. “It’s time dear uncle.” Fili pushes his uncles hips up and forces his body into a better position over Kili. Fili grabs his brother's cock and lowers his uncles hips to it. Quickly removing the hilt and switching it with Kili’s cock. Kili being alot bigger than the hilt, Thorin felt his nephew filling him slowly.

He let out a loud moan and began licking his younger nephews neck unconsciously. Kili giggled and Fili smirked. Fili leaned over his uncle again and they both whispered to him. “We’re not finished filling you uncle/dear uncle” Thorin’s eyes full of lust, he began kissing Kili. Kili responded with his tongue battling against his uncles.

Fili stroke his uncle hole with his thumb, quickly licking his fingers he begins to stick more fingers into his uncles hole with Kili’s dick still inside. Thorin almost yelled at more things stretched his hole beyond reason.

“We’d never thought this be your first time…stimulating such a pleasurable place…” Kili's teasing words dug into Thorin’s ear causing him to moan and grunt back at him. He motioned to say something but Kili kept him quiet with his mouth sucking the air out of his uncle.

Fili pressed his tip beside Kili’s cock and started to push into his uncle, his fingers spreading his hole for easier access. Thorin gasped and choked for air but the feeling had him breathless. It felt like he was being split apart by his nephew.

Kili’s cock twitched inside him at the feeling of his brother joining him in the tight space. Fili pushed onward as his uncle arched further back as he was filled completely by his devilish nephews. Once Fili’s was completely inside he let his uncle rest and adjust, feeling tight muscle clench against both of them. Fili clawed his uncles back gently trying to relax him. Kili below, nibbling and licking at his neck.

Thorin laid ontop of his nephew panting and gasping for air. When he calmed, and the muscles stopped clenching on them, Fili started to pull himself out lightly. Thorin moaned greatly, his mouth being caught by Kili’s who desired to inhale every delicious sound from his uncle.

Fili grinned down to his brother. He began a quicker pace, making Kili moan back into Thorin’s mouth. Thorin’s tongue licking wildly into Kili’s mouth. Fili bent down and bucked hard into his uncle for one instant. A yell escaping his uncles lips traveling through Kili’s body. “More uncle, we must hear more”

With that Fili began to ram his hips into his uncles. Sliding hard against his brother. He started to pant over his uncles shoulder. With every hard thrust, thorin’s yellish moans grew louder. His cock rubbing against Kili’s body wanting to release himself all over his nephew.

Fili continued to pump into his uncle. Large, stern hands jolted him from his position and forced his head back. His mouth gaped open as a large cock was shoved into his throat. He could feel the cock releasing hot cum down his throat. He gagged and choked but hands held him still until he swallowed. When the cock was removed he saw Dwalin above him.

Dwalin had snuck into their room and began to rub himself while they were in the heat of pumping his King into delicious yells.

“Dwalin!” Fili shouted, shocking his brother and uncle. They both responded the same.

“Ye brats didn’t invite me so aye invited meself.” They were all so shocked he’d been there they had no idea how to respond. Dwalin shoved Fili back onto Thorin, causing another grunt from his king.

“Ye inexperienced brats don’t know a thing. I’ll teach ye how to make our king scream.” All three were taken back and their cocks twitched with excitement. Thorin seemed more worried then the other two.

Dwalin grabbed Kili’s hips and with great force hurled them up, putting them all into a awkward position toppled ontop of each other. Thorin’s head was past Kili’s now and Fili had propped himself up with his hands beside Thorin’s neck. Dwalin pushed Fili closer to Thorin’s body.

“This is how ye please our King” Dwalin taking his large cock and squeezed it between the two brothers cocks traveling inside their uncle. Thorin screamed Dwalin’s name as the third cock broke his mind. Dwalin was more forceful and gave a quick shove to get his cock all the way inside. Thorin Screamed not being prepared for a third. His body twitched between his nephews. Kili and Fili almost joined their uncles screams as their cocks were squeezed so tightly together.

Blood rushing through their bodies in the delighted feeling that Dwalin’s unexpected action sent through them. They panted even though Dwalin had only made one thrust.

Dwalin grasped Fili’s hips and pulled back with him. Thorin choked as the huge feeling took over his body. Dwalin pushed Fili back first before joining and crashing his hips against all three of them. Kili shuttered under them wanting to cum too early. Thorin screamed as they crashed against his prostate. His hole beyond full, the warm sensation of his nephews and Dwalins cocks in him all at once. His body warming to the delight but still overwhelmed with pleasure.

Dwalin went faster, using Fili as extra pressure into his King. He’d long desired to make his King scream, and seeing the two brothers make him moan made him a tad jealous. He beat his hips down harder causing Fili to scream this time, his erection about to release.

Dwalin continued to pound into them. Fili yelping and drooling onto Thorins back. Thorin screaming with every thrust that rattled the room and caused Dwalin to push harder after each scream. Kili biting his lip below trying so hard not to cum, wanting the pleasure to stay forever.

With a few more thrusts Dwalin felt himself ready to finish. He swooped his arm under both Fili and Thorin and thrust them both upward. The sensation burst inside them as their cocks burst out their white cum inside Thorin. Thorin’s cum leaking all over Kili’s body. Dwalin came right after everyone. Thorin moaned with their hot cum inside him, still feeling aroused. Dwalin shoved them back onto Kili and pulled out. He took a step back and the brother cocks slipped out of their uncle. Dwalin watched as Thorin’s hole spilled the 3 mens cum down over Kili’s cock and covering the floor.

With that he moved to Thorin and grabbed his king’s head and kissed him roughly shoving his tongue down his king’s throat. Licking his lips as he stood up and left the room. The three of them so lost for energy had no response to Dwalin’s exit. They laid ontop of each other panting heavily until they passed out in the pile of cum.


End file.
